


First of Many

by ElentariR



Series: Getting Back to Myself [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million thoughts raced through his mind. The most dominant: God, I hope I don’t mess this up. The second most dominant: God, I hope this isn’t a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Brownies with cookie dough on top = amazing

“You know what I realized in the shower?” Bucky asked, leaning casually against the door to Noelle’s classroom. The last of her students had gone home for the day and Noelle was flitting about the room sanitizing surfaces. Steven sat on the carpet reading a book.

“Hm?” She glanced up with an encouraging smile.

“I haven’t taken you on a proper date yet.”

That grabbed her attention. She straightened and grinned. “No, sir, you haven’t.”

“I would like to remedy that. Friday night.”

A strong blush swept over Noelle’s cheeks. “I would like that. Very much.” She said shyly.

Not for the first time, Bucky was reminded that this was almost as new to her as it was to him. She had been a widow for nearly three years. And he knew that she hadn’t been on many dates before she married Robert.

Bucky felt honored that she had chosen him.

“Good.” He smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

0

Running a hand through his hair, Bucky smiled to himself. He paced in his room. He tugged at his collar and pulled the hem of the sweater down. Deep breaths – in and out. In and out. One final, forceful exhale and he opened his door.

It would not do to be late.

A million thoughts raced through his mind.

The most dominant: _God, I hope I don’t mess this up._

The second most dominant: _God, I hope this isn’t a mistake._

Bucky didn’t doubt his decision to court Noelle – it was the best decision he had ever made in his life. No, Bucky wanted to date her – and eventually, if all went well, marry her and be a father to Steven. But was taking her out that night the best decision? Was it too dangerous? Sure, two weeks had passed with no violent developments. But HYDRA was clever. Patient. And all the more deadly for it.

It seemed Grant Ward had gone underground. Natasha had assured Bucky that a friend of hers was already after Ward – had been since before he popped up in Bucky’s apartment. The friend was apparently keeping Ward quite busy. Too busy, in fact, to be of great concern to Noelle and Steven’s safety. Not that Bucky planned on lessening their security detail anytime soon. No, sir.

But Bucky wasn’t going to remain idle; they were going after HYDRA. The Avengers – with Bucky as an honorary member – were taking action. They were going for the jugular.

In the meantime, Bucky decided to trust Natasha’s intel. And it was high time he and his girl had an evening together.

He knocked on Noelle’s door with a pounding heart.

“One moment!” Noelle called from the other side of the door. Bucky heard a muffled thud and light scuffle. Moments later, the door swung open.

“Everything alright?” Bucky asked with concern. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and she seemed to be controlling her breathing.

But Noelle didn’t seem to hear him. She stared at him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“Your hair.” Noelle whispered, dumbstruck. “It’s gone.”

Bucky touched his hair self-consciously. Just a few hours prior, he had made a long overdue visit to the barber and had gotten it cut short like it had been _before._ He shifted on his feet and looked down. “You don’t like it.”

“What?” Noelle gasped. “No! No, no, no. You look very...” She searched for the word. Her smile was slow and broad. A blush spread across her cheeks. “Well, you look very dashing. It suits you. Very much.”

Bucky risked a glance at her. His eyes went to the ground again before he looked up at her again, this time with wide eyes. “Just dashing? Not handsome?”

Noelle blinked, taken aback, before grinning. “Well, you’ve always been handsome. But this is the first time you’ve looked _dashing_. You clean up quite nicely, Mr. Barnes.”

He was wearing the exact same outfit he had worn to Thanksgiving dinner.

Noelle, however… “You look beautiful.” It came out huskier than he intended. But Noelle smiled. She touched the delicate silver bracelet that rested over the pink cashmere sleeve of her sweater.

She was nervous, too; it puzzled him, though it was also comforting.

Bucky extended his arm, which she readily took.

“Steven’s with Jane.” Noelle answered his unspoken question. “He was so excited to do ‘cool science stuff’ with Dr. Jane and Mr. Thor.”

Bucky grinned, remembering when he watched Steven while Noelle’s sister was giving birth. It was easy to picture Thor with Steven. And Bucky knew Steven adored Dr. Foster. She had gained an eager assistant in the young boy.

And as Bucky escorted Noelle downstairs, he knew it would be a good evening.

0

“So you cut your hair.” Noelle tipped her head, her tone inviting him to elaborate if he was comfortable doing so. They had enjoyed a wonderful meal and were making their way to the ice skating rink at the Rockefeller Center.

Bucky shrugged. He was quiet for a moment.

“It was time.”

Noelle grinned impishly. “You look respectable now.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He knew she was teasing.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” She said earnestly. Her eyes mirrored the sentiment.

Bucky smiled down at her. He squeezed her hand. “You have no idea.”

They walked in comfortable silence.

Bucky was the first to speak. “I remember the first time we met. Should I be worried about your habit of hitting people the first time you meet them? I’m thinking maybe you have some latent aggressive tendencies beneath that serenity you always seem to have.”

Noelle frowned. “What do you… The door!” She groaned. “I do feel bad about that, you know.”

He chuckled. “You didn’t hurt me. I promise.”

“I remember running into you in Starbucks that first time. You looked so lost and grumpy.”

“I just wanted coffee and the menu was too complicated.” Bucky defended himself. “And I was still convincing myself that you weren’t a HYDRA agent.”

Noelle shrugged, not bothered by his admission. “That’s fair.” She nudged him.

Something in Bucky relaxed with Noelle’s easy and genuine acceptance. He tried to ignore the feeling that he was entirely too happy, that this was entirely too good, and that he was entirely too unworthy for this to last. The gentle pressure of Noelle’s fingers in his drew him from his thoughts.

“I don’t want to be anywhere else. And I don’t plan on going anywhere.” She smiled. “And you have a barnacle for life with Steven.”

“I love the kid – you won’t get any complaints from me.”

Noelle gently touched her head to his shoulder.

Yes, things were good.

0

Bucky stepped hesitantly into Steven’s room. He hadn’t expected Steven to request that he tuck him in.

Like a father would.

Bucky’s heart hammered – frightened and empowered by Steven’s love and acceptance.

“Hey, kid.” Bucky said softly. He knelt by Steven’s bed. “How ‘ya doing?”

Laying in bed, the sheets rustled when Steven shrugged. “I had fun with Dr. Foster and Mr. Thor.” Bucky wondered what exactly Thor did to get hyperactive Steven to be so lethargic.

Bucky smiled. “Yeah? I bet you did. Did you look at things under the microscope?”

Steven nodded. “And we looked at the stars. Dr. Foster knows lots about stars.”

“Did Mr. Thor show you stuff, too?” He already knew the answer.

Tired as he was, Steven’s smile was still broad. Steven lowered his voice to a whisper. “He let me use a sword. But don’t tell Mom.”

Bucky smoothed a piece of hair out of Steven’s forehead – a natural movement that surprised him. He forced himself back to the topic at hand. “Keeping secrets from your ma never works out.”

Steven sighed and tossed himself onto his side. “I know...” He looked at Bucky with a slight pout. “She’s too smart. She knows everything.”

Bucky nodded solemnly. “Your ma is probably the smartest woman I know.” He nudged Steven’s arm. “And she loves you.”

Steven sighed again. “You think I should tell Mom.”

Bucky nudged Steven’s shoulder in response.

Another sigh. “Alright…” Steven propped himself up onto his elbow. Bucky grinned at his Iron Man pajamas – doubtless a gift from Tony. “Can I do it tomorrow?” Steven’s eyes were pleading.

“I think you know that you should tell her tonight.” He knew that Noelle wasn’t likely to be nearly as upset as Steven seemed to think she would be. Thor was not entirely without sense and was unlikely to have given Steven a true sword. He also knew that Thor – and Dr. Foster – would have watched Steven like a hawk to ensure no harm fell to Steven. Though Noelle may not be thrilled at the prospect of Steven wielding an actual sword, she probably wasn’t going to be livid.

Steven nodded, resigned.

“I’ll get your ma.” Bucky said gently.

Steven stopped Bucky when he got to the door. “Mr. Bucky?”

Bucky turned around.

“Are you gonna be my daddy?”

The question threatened to break Bucky’s heart. “I hope so, kiddo.”

_I really hope so._


End file.
